021 Someone Was Being A Jerk
by JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Someone Was Being A Jerk, To You And I Punched Them In The Face And Now You're Yelling At Me Because You Don't Understand Why I Felt The Need To Be So Violent


When Eren had seen some guy that was arguing with his totally-just-a-friend Mikasa, he knew he could just do nothing. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Eren demanded, marching toward his friend and the other guy.

Mikasa briefly turned to him, giving him a look, making Eren briefly stop his march. "Eren, stay out of this." Mikasa demanded, like hell he was just going to let this guy argue with one of his best friends.

Eren kept walking toward the two, whos argument had only gotten worse since he'd interrupted them. "Hey! I said leave her alone!" Eren yelled, trying to get the other guy to back off. Which, unsurprisingly, didn't work.

As Eren reached the two he started trying to physically push the guy away from her. That is before a pair of hands were grabbing him and pushing him up against the lockers. "Dude, why won't you listen to her? She's got this under control. Or are you really that fucking stupid, that you can't understand someone, who you call your best friend, tells you to fuck off?" The guy taunted, getting way too close to Eren's face. No way was this happening.

Eren started trying to push this guy's face away from his as Mikasa started pulling his shoulder in a futile attempt for him to let go of Eren. "Jean," So that's this dick's name, "let him go. He was just going to leave." Mikasa tried, taking a quick glance around, noticing the increasing crowd that was forming around the three.

After what seemed like forever, which was really just another minute, the warning bell rang causing Jean let Eren go, letting him fall from slightly dangling on the lockers to on his ass on the hallway floor. "Stay the hell out of my business jackass." Jean spat before trying to slip out with the scattering crowd.

Mikasa walked over and was trying to help him get up, but being the stubborn asshole he was, he refused her help, instead brushing her off and charging after Jean. "Hey! Horseface!" Eren called, taunting the trying to escape boy, who in turn turned back around, a heavy glare set on his face.

Jean started charging back over towards him and Mikasa, mostly him. "What the hell did you say to me jackass?" Jean snarled, getting in my face again. God, why didn't this guy know about personal space?

Pushing him back a step, just so he could look him better in the eye he'd later claim, "I called you Horseface dumbass. Or are you so stupid that you can't understand simple words?" Eren taunted. A smirk slowly easing onto his face.

Jean pushed him back, hard, enough that he lost his footing and landed back on his ass on the floor, again. God, what else could go wrong today? "Try and not plagiarize something for once. Since you won't have Armin or Mikasa to do your work for you for the rest of your life." Jean sneered, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him up, dangling once again.

"Hey! Let go Horseface!" Eren demanded, grabbing onto Jean's shirt as well, that is before he swung a fist and knocked Jean in the head, getting Jean to let go of his shirt, letting Eren be able to tackle Jean to the floor which started them having a fistfight on the floor in the hallway. Leading to lots of bruises, black eyes, and split lips.

The bell rung again and the remaining students in the hallway quickly hurried to their next classes before they got into trouble. Unfortunately for the two boys, neither heard the clicking of heels or Mikasa's calling of their names. "Ms. Ackerman, Mr. Kirstein, Mr. Jaeger. I hope you have a good explanation for what's going on here. And why on Earth are you two fighting in the hallway?" Ms. Zoe demanded, her toe beginning to tap irritatedly on the floor.

As the two boys hurried off of each other and tried to quickly straighten themselves out, Mikasa began to explain, "Ma'am, it's my fault. Jean and I were arguing and we let it escalate too far, then Eren came over and tried to help. But Jean was already agitated from arguing with me that they started fighting."

Ms. Zoe looked between the three of them, "All three of you are going down to the principal's office, then we're going to call your parents, and you two," Ms. Zoe said, taking a pause to look at Eren and Jean, "are going to go to the clinic and get cleaned up a bit."

To say the walk down to the principal office was tense, would be an understatement. Eren kept trying to take a glance and Mikasa through his one good eye, only to be met with a glare from her, letting him pull his gaze back to the floor as they followed their biology teacher to the main office. When they got into the office they were all told to sit in the chairs that lined the wall outside of the principal's office. "Mr. Kirstein, you're in first. Ms. Ackerman, Mr. Jaeger, stay here and stay quiet. I don't want to hear a noise from either of you while we're in there. Understood?" Ms. Zoe asked, giving them one of the most menacing glare any of them had seen from the typically easy-going teacher.

Both Mikasa and Eren quickly agreed with Ms. Zoe so that she and Jean could talk to the principal. Once the door to the office was closed without looking at him, Mikasa hit him in the shoulder, hard. "What the hell was that for?" Eren hissed in a hushed voice.

Mikasa turned her head slightly, just enough to be able to look him in the eye without seeming like she moved at all. "I told you to stay out of it. Why didn't you just listen to me?" Mikasa asked back. Why did he get involved again? Oh yeah, he didn't want his totally-just-a-friend to get hurt. "Eren?" Mikasa called, pulling him from his thoughts. God she is perfect. Wait what? Why was he thinking like that? She was just one of his best friends ever since they were nine. When she moved into his life, and across the street.

The fact that she was actually staring at him now and not giving him a side eye like she normally did when she was annoyed with him meant he should probably answer her. "I just didn't want you to get hurt." Eren murmured back.

"I wasn't going to get hurt, I can handle him." Mikasa hissed back.

Ugh, whenever she got defensive it was always way too hard to talk to her without getting into an argument and that was definitely not what he needed right now. "Look, Mikasa, I'm sorry I got involved. I should have listened to you the first time you told me to leave. It's just, I don't like to see you upset." Eren replied. Carefully taking a quick glance at her rather than the tile he was looking at he was surprised to see that she wasn't upset, but rather content with his answer. Why? Why wasn't she mad at him like she normally was?

Why did high school make everything so weird? Sometimes he wished they could just go back to elementary school when all they had to worry about was who was it during tag. "That's odd for you to say, considering most of the time that I'm upset it's because of you." Mikasa whispered.

Well, no surprise there. He's always been quite the troublemaker, although usually they're more verbal things than physically fighting someone. He was going to be in such deep shit when he got home. "I know that, and I'm sorry. It's just that, um, I, how do I say this without making everything extremely awkward and completely ruin our friendship?" Eren jokingly asked, although he actually meant it. When did he fall in love with his best friend? Mikasa, not Armin. Armin was dating Annie which was a whole different thing. Considering that Annie used to bully him and Armin and that Annie and Mikasa got into a fight in middle school, like an actual fight it was kind of scary but really hot, cool not hot, it was really cool.

Mikasa nudged his knee, making him snap his head over to her. "Eren, whatever you're thinking, you're obviously overthinking it. Just say what's on your mind." Mikasa requested, a small smile hidden on her face. Only after you've spent like years of your life with Mikasa that you'd be able to tell she was smiling, but she was.

What was he thinking about again? Right, his major and totally stressful crush on her that could possibly ruin their entire friendship if she didn't feel the same way. No pressure though. "Um, okay. You can't get mad at me for this, I kind of sort of maybe have a crush on you." Eren mumbled.

He'd truly been hoping that she hadn't heard the last part of his confession. "You have a crush on me?" Of course she did, she hears everything. Okay that sounds a little creepy, but it's true. She always hears what he says, especially when he didn't want her to. He really hoped that her rejection would be short and sweet, that they could just go back where they were before and she wouldn't hate him. "I like you too." Those weren't the words he was expecting to hear, but they sure were nice.


End file.
